Horrible pesadilla: ¡Rosa por doquier!
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Kushina miro fastidida a su alrededor. Rosa, rosa, rosa, rojo, rosa y ¡oh! mas rosa. -Maldito festival de las rosas 'ttebane. - Kushina!. - Mi-minato? - si? - estas vestido de rosa 'ttebane! ¡¿Que rayos le pasaba a la gente!


**Horrible pesadilla: ****¡Rosa por doquier!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Naranja...¡Y mas! Tabla de colores. (propiedad de **Nocturnals**)

**Color**: rosa

**Objeto**: Festival (son muchas cosas, lo siento XD)

* * *

.

Kushina miro fastidiada a su alrededor.

Rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa…rojo…rosa, rosa, rosa y, ¡OH!...más rosa.

Eso era todo lo que veía Kushina ese día.

**Rosa.**

¿Y todo por qué? Por el estúpido festival de la rosas.

Y no, no se confunda, no eran "rosas" de "flores"; eran "rosas" de puras cosas de color "rosa"

Si fueran "flores" ella no estuviera de _tan_ mal humor. Por qué ahora, Kushina Uzumaki, andaba de un humor de perros y tenía muchas ganas de golpear a alguien, y rápido.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a sus _"victimas favoritas"_ (entiéndase, Fugaku y Hiashi) y los golpeara, podría sacar un poco de su furia y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría soportar el resto de ese rosado día.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar al par de amargados, pero lo único que veía era rosa. Pasteles rosas, flores rosas, listones rosas, osos de peluche rosas, muñecos rosas, una niña de cabello ¿rosa?…

Rosa, rosa, rosa rosa…

Kushina estaba a punto de sacarse los ojos de tanto mirar rosa. ¿Porque no un color más bonito? Quizá azul, verde, amarillo, ¡café! ¡Incluso rojo! ¡Cualquiera menos el rosa!

-Maldito festival de las rosas 'ttebane. - maldijo entre dientes. Rosa, rosa, ¡puro rosa! ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

Desesperada, comenzó a corres lejos de la aldea, internándose en el bosque.

Corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño lago de color azul, y Kushina por fin pudo tranquilizarse.

No más rosa. Miro su alrededor con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios. Había verde, azul, amarillo, café, violeta, pero no había rosa. Sin duda, había encontrado el paraíso.

Kushina se sentó en el pasto, disfrutando de la fresca brisa. Y de un momento a otro se recostó, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas. Si tan solo tuviera un plato de ramen ahí, estaría segura de que ese lugar seria el mismo cielo.

-Nada, absolutamente nada, podría arruinar este momento 'ttebane. – suspiro con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Definitivamente se quedaría ahí el resto del día, donde había paz, tranquilidad, y nada de rosa.

-...-

-¡Kushina! – la pelirroja abrió los ojos ante el grito. - ¡Kushina!, ¡¿dónde estás?

La mencionada se levantó, viendo por donde había provenido el grito. Y lo que vio, la dejo totalmente petrificada.

Ahí, corriendo así ella, venia una gran mancha rosa con una mota de color amarilla en la cabeza.

-¡Kushina, al fin te encuentro! – exclamo respirando agitadamente la mancha rosa.

Kushina lo miro, como si hubiera visto a un alíen.

-Kushina, yo… te quería pedir si quieres acompañarme al festival de las rosas. – dijo tímidamente.

Kushina lo miro de pies a cabeza, petrificada.

-¿Kushina? – musito extrañado, ¿Por qué no les respondía?

Kushina puso cara de horror.

-Kushina, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupado, tocando firmemente su mejilla.

-¿Mi-Minato? – murmuro saliendo del trance.

-¿Si?

-¡¿Estas vestido de rosa 'ttebane? – chillo exaltada y con cara de horror.

-¿Uh? Pues claro Kushina, todos llevan pantalones y blusas rosas. Ya sabes, por el festival. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Kushina contuvo el aliento. En un brusco movimiento, tomo la mano de Minato y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la aldea.

.

Kushina nunca se había sentido con tantas ganas de gritar en su vida.

Toda, absolutamente toda la gente de la villa, iba vestido de rosa. ¡Incluso una niña tenía el cabello rosa!

¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la gente?

Era como ver a un montón de *pitufos, pero en vez de ser azules, eran rosas.

A lo lejos, pudo ver como Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku cargaban un montón de cosas rosas, mientras Mikoto, Hikari y Aiko (la novia de Hizashi) chillaban al ver algo que les gustaba. Y los seis iban vestidos de rosa.

-Esto no es posible. – susurro estupefacta.

-Kushina, ¿no te gustaría ir conmigo a los juegos del festival? – pregunto Minato sonriéndole.

-Oh no! ¡Yo no pienso ir ahí! ¡Hay demasiado rosa! - chillo.

-¡Vamos Kushina! Te prometo que sera divertido! - dijo Minato.

Kushina lo observo, indecisa.

-Esta bien. - mascullo de mala gana.

Minato la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a diferentes juegos. Ella lo hubiera disfrutado si no fuera porque cada cosa era rosa. Jodido rosa.

Iban caminando comiendo unos algodones de azúcar que, para mala suerte de la pelirroja, también eran rosas.

-¡Alto ahí! – rugió una señora, parándose frente a ellos. – ¡Tu! – apunto a la pelirroja. – ¡No puedes andar por el festival en esas fachas!

Kushina miro sus ropas, antes de mirar a la señora con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Y porque no 'ttebane? – pregunto de mala gana.

-¡Porque no lleva rosa! – respondió gritándole en la cara. Kushina gruño. – Pero no te preocupes, yo arreglare eso. – sonrió de forma maliciosa. Tomo a la niña del brazo y se la llevó consigo dentro de un puesto, dejando atrás a un confundido Minato.

.

**5 minutos después…**

-Estúpido día, estúpido festival, estúpida gente, estúpida señora, estúpido vestido, estúpido rosa…- maldecía Kushina con millones de venas en la cabeza.

Kushina nunca se sintió tan _femenina_ en su vida. La jodida mujer le había puesto un…un… ¡vestido! Que para rematar, ¡Era rosa y con adornos de flores!

¡Joder! ¡Como odiaba el rosa!

Si Minato no la hubiera sostenido a tiempo, Kushina le hubiera saltado encima y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza! ¡Ahora, por su culpa, parecía una _florecita_ andante! Kushina gruño y maldijo por lo bajo. Primero tiene que ver todo el día el color rosa y luego tiene que usar un vestido, ¿qué más seguía? ¿Actuar como un mono?

-Vamos Kushina, no te ves tan mal. – dijo Minato con una gota en la cabeza, al ver como un aura negra rodeaba a su amiga. – Yo creo que te ves muy bonita así. – sonrió.

Kushina sintió sus mejillas arder, Minato siempre la alagaba, ¿y que había hecho ella? Nada más que quejarse.

-Si quieres nos podemos ir. – dijo Minato luego de un rato de silencio. Kushina lo miro sin entender. – No quiero que te sientas incomoda por aceptar venir conmigo y tener que usar esa ropa. – la miro, sonriéndole de forma tranquila.

Kushina apretó los labios. No quería hacer sentir mal a Minato, así que lo haría por él. Se sacrificaría y usaría ese estúpido vestido rosa y andaría por todo el festival con él. Lo tomo de los hombros y le sonrió animadamente.

-¿Y perderme de todo estos juegos? ¡Ni de broma 'ttebane! – chillo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, arrastrándolo consigo aun juego cercano. – Mira! Ahí está Miko-chan y las chicas! Y también están los bakas de sus novios 'ttebane. – exclamo con fastidio, mirando de forma furibunda a Fugaku y a Hiashi. – Eh! Que yo puedo hacerlo mejor tu 'ttebane! – chillo al ver como fallaba en su tiro a las botellas.

-Hmp. ¿Quieres apostar, Uzumaki? – reto sonriéndole prepotentemente.

-¡Claro que si 'ttebane!

.

Entre risas, chillidos y casi asesinatos por parte de Kushina hacia los dos genios, el día paso rápidamente. Minato termino cargando todo los regalos de Kushina, al igual que Hiashi, Fugaku y Hizashi, pero ellos los de sus novias.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de la pelirroja y que esta se hubiera quitado el _horrible vestido_, se quedaron un momento a fuera.

-Gracias por acompañarme al festival, Kushina. – agradeció mirándola cariñosamente.

-No fue nada 'ttebane. – sonrió. – Aunque mañana voy a ver puras manchas rosas. – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el rosa? – pregunto curioso.

Kushina frunció los labios. – No lo se 'ttebane, se me hace un color muy chillón y…_femenino_. – dijo con voz asqueada.

-Yo creo que es un color muy bonito. – dijo sonriente.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono Kushina con una ceja arqueada.

-Porque gracias a él, existe el rojo. – respondió con una sonrisa, tomando entre sus manos uno de los mechones rojos de Kushina.

Ella lo vio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias nuevamente por acompañarme. – antes de que Kushina abriera la boca para responder, le entrego un ramo de flores color rosa suave. – Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió agitando la mano.

Kushina miro con atención a las flores.

Rosas.

Mierda. ¿Por que tenían que ser rosas? No quería tirarlas, después de todo fue un regalo de Minato. Frunció los labios, ya vería que hacer con ellas mañana, ahora estaba muy cansada y tenía que quemar el odioso vestido.

-¡Que bonitas flores! – chillo una voz aun lado de ella.

Kushina salto en su lugar, para luego ver a Mikoto y a Hikari a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí 'ttebane?

-No pudimos evitar venir a ver como Minato-kun te daba las flores. – respondió Hikari de forma tímida.

-Aww! Qué lindo! Te regalo flores rosas! – sonrió Mikoto.

-¿Qué tienen de especiales? – pregunto Kushina.

-Significan "Gracias", y como son rosa suave significan admiración y simpatía. – respondió Hikari.

-Sip, y normalmente se las dan a esas personas que te han robado el corazón y que aún no conocen tus sentimientos. – dijo Mikoto, viéndola de forma picara.

Kushina se sonrojo. Eso significan que Minato…

-¡Adiós! – se despidieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Kushina entro a su departamento. Se recargo sobre la puerta, mirando con atención las flores.

Y sonrió.

Después de todo, el color rosa ya no le molestaba tanto.

Dejo las rosas en un pequeño florero, y enfoco su vista en _eso._ Agarro el vestido de forma brusca y lo miro ceñuda. ¿Qué haría con él?

Sonrió de forma malvada. Revoloteo entre los cajones hasta hallar lo que buscaba. Un cerillo.

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica tomo el vestido, prendió el cerillo, y lo puso debajo del vestido.

-Adiós. – musito prendiéndole fuego.

Puede que ya no odiara el rosa, pero definitivamente se desharía de ese jodido vestido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Si se fijan bien, utilice mucho objetos en este one-shot XD**

**Discúlpenme jejee**

**Me quedo raro lo sé, pero ni modo.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Aclaracion: Pitufos: son una caricatura de aquí de México, bueno no se**** si en sus países lo hayan pasado. Son una monitos pequeños, diminutos, de color azul, que siempre nadan juntos en una pequeña aldea.**

**Recuerden que por cada review que le dejan a esta linda autora, (Pucca: Linda? Yo: CALLATE! ) Hay una posibilidad más de que el MinaIta, MinaKaka, FugaMina y OrochiMina (gracias por avisarme de esta pareja, Bella-chan ^^) sea destruido!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
